


Mommy Dearest

by alien_lord



Series: Stranger Things Collection [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bareback Sex, Blackmail, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, No Condom, Sex, billy is a douche, heteo sex, possible impregnation, predator - Freeform, slight non con, unprotected sex, walking in on someone masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Billy tries to solve his mommy issues by jerking off to a picture of his step mom, but then she walks in.





	Mommy Dearest

Billy had mommy issues. There was no denying it. Most of the lasting problem’s he suffered from could be traced back to the root cause of his mother dying. His father had remarried, a hot little number, and it really didn’t help Billy out. What he was doing to solve his mother problems, was jack off to a picture of his step mom he’d taken from his dad’s bed room. 

He was laying on his bed, during school hours admittedly, and he didn’t hear his step mother come home. He was jerking off pretty hard, thrusting his hips into his hand a little, making a low groaning noise as he stared into the picture of his step mom. 

Suddenly his bed room door swung open, and his step mom walked in, holding a basket of laundry on her hip. He gasped, and she turned, and all she could see was him laying there naked, dick in hand, jerking off while holding a picture. She let out a shriek, and dropped the laundry basket, covering her eyes with her hands. 

“Oh my god, Billy- I’m so sorry-“ she told him, lip quivering. “I didn’t know you were in here-“

Billy’s erection pressed against his thigh as he sat up, his hormone crazed brain pressuring him to do this. He walked right over to her while her hands were clamped over her eyes, and he pressed his mouth to hers. She let out another shriek and uncovered her eyes, taking two huge steps backwards. 

“Is, this a joke?” She asked, looking around, blood flushing her face when she saw that he was still naked.  
“No joke-“ He told her, walking forward again, slowly. “I just want to appreciate you-“ he grinned, “I’m sure my father isn’t doing a very good job-“. 

Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes darted down his ripped chest before she turned her head away again. 

“Oh,uh-“ she stuttered, “Oh, I’d never, Billy – your father-“ she backed up against the wall of the room, and Billy took a step closer, pressing his body up against hers. She tapped on his shoulders, signalling for him to let her go. “Oh, Billy-“ her face was flushed, and she stuttered.  
He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, and crashed his mouth against hers, before shoving his hand under her shirt and reaching up under her bra. He flicked his thumb over her nipple as she squirmed against him. He shoved his erection against her thigh, and dry humped her, shoving his tongue into her mouth in spite of her sounds of protest. 

He stopped rubbing her nipple, and slid his hand down the front of her jeans, rubbing in between her legs, as she let out a little moan. “Do you like that?”He asked her with a little moan, before yanking the front of her jeans open. 

She continued making little protest noises as he crushed his mouth against hers, but she didn’t complain after he rubbed his dick against her vaginal opening, moistening the tip. He slid in, lifting her one leg up around his waist, and he fucked her up against the wall. He shoved her bra up, and sucked on one of her tits, hard, playing with her nipple with his teeth. “Oh ya, Billy-“ she gasped, her fingers digging into the long blond hair of his mullet. “That’s a good boy-“

At the sound of the phrase, ‘good boy’, Billy came. He came hard, with jerky hip movements, and a loud gasp before burying his head in the crook of his stepmom’s neck. 

“You came in me-“ she said indignantly, as he pulled out with a grunt, and set her down. He shrugged, walking over to his bed where he flopped down, letting her stand there, jeans down around her ankles, cum dripping down the inside of her leg.  
“Yep, I did-“ he flipped the magazine he’d been reading back open, and glanced over at her. “Consider it a compliment,” he laughed, “You’ve got good pussy-“

She scowled at him, “I don’t take birth control, and your father always pulls out-“.  
A lump formed in Billy’s throat for a second before he shrugged. “Tell him it’s his.” He flopped over onto his back and grinned at her. “Want to come over here and try and make another baby?” He gestured for her to get on top and ride him.  
Her face flushed and she yanked up her panties and jeans. “No, this was a big enough mistake. If your father ever found out, he’d kill me.” She grabbed her laundry basket and started picking the clothes up. 

Billy grinned at her before he whined, “Come on Mom, make me cum again-“ and with a shocked gasp, she grabbed the basket, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Billy laughed, putting his arms behind her head. He was sure he could just blackmail her into fucking him again, threatening to tell his father about her. He was sure he’d have her eating out of the palm of his hand in no time. He grinned a cocky smile, there was nothing he wanted more than to pressure someone into having sex with him through blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy's got some real problems ok, and probably so do I for writing this.


End file.
